1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector incorporating an antenna therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, wires are used to connect computers into a Local Area Network (LAN). Each wire is connected to a computer using an RJ-45 plug connector at one end of the wire engaging with an RJ-45 receptacle connector mounted in the computer. Routing of the wires presents a variety of problems. Furthermore, computers nowadays connect with corresponding peripherals by means of wires and cables, which further adds to routing problems. Wireless technology may be a solution for the above-mentioned problems caused by cables and wires. Wireless communication uses antennas in place of wires and cables to communicate between devices.
When utilizing wireless LAN technology, existing RJ-45 receptacle connectors now used in computers (many of which may already be integrated with other types of connectors) are rendered useless. Furthermore, adding an antenna to a current-day computer would consume additional space inside the computer. This would run counter to the trend toward compact design at best, and may even be impossible at worst, since the space available in a computer is quite limited. Therefore, a means for efficiently utilizing the space inside an RJ-45 receptacle connector to incorporate an antenna therein is desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide a compact connector which comprises an antenna therein for use in making wireless connections.
The present invention includes a connector and an antenna assembly. The connector is an RJ-45 receptacle connector. The antenna assembly comprises an antenna portion and a cable portion electrically connected with the antenna portion. The antenna assembly is supported by the connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.